


The Tale of the Door

by kinkskeleton



Category: d&d pathfinder
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Homebrew Campaign, Light BDSM, M/M, Mistborn based campaign, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkskeleton/pseuds/kinkskeleton
Summary: One day Shiv broke a door and fucked everything up, but that's okay. Well, at least, for the door. For him, however; it's a different story.





	The Tale of the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend).



> I wrote this because I'm a dick and love to tease my boyfriend.

Everything had been going fine. Well, as fine as everything could go when one's entire party was knocked out and kidnapped in the middle of an ambush from powerful enemies at a supposedly safe ball. It's not like Lan was upset; no, not at all. Not that he would show it, anyway, it would be rude of him to do so in the company of their kind hosts. He had tried his best to be polite to the people who had been taking care of them while their leader was off on some quest he didn't know much about. He had thought he had been succeeding, until his beautiful, wonderful, bull-headed boyfriend had broken down the door to a balcony in front of their host. The door had flown over the edge of the railing and down the cliff-side below, and their friends and host had stared at them in shocked silence. After some conversation, Lan had decided that he knew what he had to do to make it up to their host. He was going to fix that fucking door if it _killed_ him. So, he had climbed onto the balcony and tried to jump off, only for Shiv to jump after him and drag him back to the balcony, destroying the door with his allomancy as he did. Angrily, he brushed out his skirt and sent a glare to Shiv, before bowing his head politely to the older gentleman acting as their host and leaving a few moments after him. Quietly, he simmered with rage, but accepted Shiv's excuses all the same. He hadn't known any better; that was clear. Though that may have been true, it gave him no excuse. So, Lan let his anger bubble beneath his skin but kept up a polite air.

He had almost cooled off his temper by the time they made it to the hallway that held the host group's rooms.

"We should knock on their doors and see if they have any information for us," he suggested quietly, readying himself to walk up to the door when Shiv nodded.

That was until Shiv used his allomancy to shove open someone's door. Frantically, he apologized to the owner of the room and sent a harsh glare at his boyfriend, who stood, unknowing of the irritated state of his boyfriend. The man closed his door and Lan spun around, stalking out of the hallway and towards the common room. He heard Shiv walk quickly after him and breathed in deeply, trying to keep his composure. That was, until somebody knocked his boyfriend out cold and gave him a talking to about disrespecting their hosts.

Disrespecting their hosts?

_Him?_

He would _not_ stand for this anymore. He was polite (that was the only thing he kept from his noble backround, by the Goddess!), and he wouldn't have his name slandered as such. So he straightened, apologized on the behalf of himself and his lover, promised to fix everything, and watched the person leave. He then left Shiv on the floor and went back out to the balcony, where he saw that the door had been tilted up against the frame. He spent a while trying to fix it, and only just managed to get it back on its hinges before he surmised that that was the best he could do with his limited abilities. He stalked back into the common room and glanced at his unconscious boyfriend briefly, before stalking past and going to find their elderly host. He had to fix this. Then, he would figure out how to put some manners into Shiv.

If later that day Shiv woke up tied between two doors made of wood and aluminum, unable to leave the hallway until he apologized-. Well, Lan had nothing to do with it, obviously. He was quite polite; the perfect guest, even. There was _no way_ he could have done it. Or at least that's what he shrugged and told Shiv when he was finally released in the morning. The hand over his mouth didn't hide his smirk very well.


End file.
